Je t'aime, sale SangdeBourbe !
by Alaqueueleuleu
Summary: Yuri HGPP ! Comment être amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'on doit hair...
1. Chapter 1

**Jessy** : encore une fic de moi toute seule ! Popold, mon autre moi, n'aime pas le yuri :'(

**Léopold**, entre deux baisers à Sev : Slurp... mieux le... Mmh... Yaoi ! _entraine Sevy dans un endroit plus intime_

**Jessy **: Mais oui, mais oui ! Donc le yuri pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est des filles qui sont plus qu'amies... Donc, si ça vous pose un problème, ne lisez pas (ça m'étonnerai qu'il reste des homophobes après la démonstration de yaoi de Léopold mais bon). Ca reste du tout mimi, donc pas de lemon (un tout piti lime peut-être...) . Le couple est assez original, Pansy et Hermione et comme couples secondaires, HP/DM et... Dumbledore/Pomfresh ! Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'aura cette fic (ni même de comment elle va se terminer). J'en ai deja écrit 5 de cette taille... C'est court, mais je me suis dis que c'était plus agréable à lire qu'un seul gros chapitre.** J'aimerai des review**, cette fic me tiens très à coeur et... _est interrompue par des gémissements venant de la salle voisine... _Il est vachement bruyant, Sev !

* * *

Je m'étire, je baille. Depuis quelques semaines, je manque de sommeil. Mes nuits sont plutôt... acrobatiques. Non je ne parlais pas de ça, bande de perverses !  
Bon j'avoue que je suis moi-même une Serpentarde vicieuse et perverse. Mais là je parlais d'autre chose.  
Je crois que je suis possédée par une horrible Poufsouffle. Si, si c'est vrai !  
Chaque nuit, j'ai des pensées poufsouffliennes qui s'insinuent dans ma tête. D'horribles pensées romantiques. Et chaque nuit la Serpentarde qui est en moi hurle à cet horrible démon Poufsouffle que je ne suis pas amoureuse.  
Vous ne me croyez pas quand je dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse ? Hum... Vous avez raison.  
J'avoue, je suis amoureuse. Mais j'aime bien me dire que c'est juste un horrible esprit Poufsouffle qui me contrôle. Parce que j'en ai honte... Mais, par Salazar, je suis folle d'elle !  
Euh... Oui, vous avez bien entendu j'ai dis d'elle.  
Parce que je suis bi et je l'affirme. Je m'intéresse aux filles depuis mes douze ans. Depuis que j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses pour elle en fait.  
Bien sûr tout le monde à Serpentard est au courant. On n'est pas homophobe du tout à Serpy ! Ou plutôt je rectifie tout le monde à part Crabbe et Goyle est au courant. Des fois, je passais dans leur lit quand je m'ennuyais (les deux en même temps je précise). Ca c'était bien comme attitude, de la perversitude Serpentard à l'état pur ! Mais ça c'était avant que j'admette ce que je ressens pour une charmante demoiselle...  
C'est qui à votre avis ?  
Si j'étais sensée, je serai allée fricoter avec Padma Patil. Très, très sexy...  
Enfin, bref, je ne suis pas sensée. J'ai même perdu la boule. Vous ne voyez pas ? C'est normal, je cache ça bien. Il y a que Drago et Blaise qui sont au courant.  
J'ai confiance en eux. Enfin, si Blaise est hyper tolérant, Dray c'était autre chose. Mais comme je ne suis pas Serpentarde pour rien, je lui ai gentiment rappeler que lui même était bien pire que moi. Il a un petit faible pour le garçon qui a survécu on ne sait combien de fois à Voldie et qui continue a nous infliger son sourire niais de petit Gryffi fier de l'être. Vous voyez qui c'est ?  
Ben je peux vous dire qu'il est dans la merde, le petit dragon ! Et je le suis presque autant que lui...  
Oh, Salazar, pourquoi elle ?  
Bon, ressaisis toi Pansy ! Etudes des runes avec les Serdaigles dans cinq minutes.

Le cours était nul. Le seul truc bien c'est que j'étais assise près de Padma. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais son prochain dîner.  
Je me souviens parfaitement du jour ou elle m'avait proposé de m'initier au plaisir entre filles. Et oui, je n'ai encore jamais rien fait avec une nana. Même pas le plus innocent des bisous.  
C'était alléchant comme proposition. Si seulement cette idiote de Gryffi ne possédait pas mon coeur... Padma m'avait dit que si je changeais d'avis, je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire et je me retrouverai dans son lit.  
Vous voyez, j'aurai pu avoir ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais tout ce que je voudrai c'est l'amour de ma princesse. Pff... L'amour c'est un truc de Gryffondor. Voir Poufsouffle si ça tombe dans le romantisme. Le sexe, ça c'est un truc de Serpentard.  
J'aurai pu avoir Padma, si je n'étais pas amoureuse.  
Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe de mon coeur qui me rend folle.  
Quand on parle du loup...  
Elle est là dans le couloir. Avec Weasel et Saint Potter, comme toujours. Vous savez qui c'est maintenant non ? Elle me regarde avec aversion. Comme si j'étais la chose la plus dégoûtante qu'on est jamais vu. Ma gorge se serre à cette idée. Réagis Pansy !  
-Un problème, Ganger ?  
-Rien qui te concerne, Parkinson, répliqua froidement Hermione.  
-Quelle mauvaise humeur ! Weasel a oublié de te faire une déclaration d'amour ou quoi ?  
Bingo ! Elle rougit. Allez, un petit sourire narquois et je m'enfuis. Je me pends au bras de Dray et je savoure. L'écarlate de ses joues. Juste a cause de moi.  
Juste pour moi. C'est trop pour mon petit coeur.   
Vous pensiez que ça me blesserai de voir qu'elle est vraiment in love de Weasley ? Hum, non. Je le sais depuis le temps. Je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais à moi. Même si je suis à elle.  
Qu'elle fasse sa vie avec le rouquin, si c'est ce qu'elle désire. Mais si il la fait souffrir, je jure qu'il se prendra un Adava Kedavra dans la figure.  
Je me rends dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Toujours suspendue au bras de Drago d'ailleurs.  
-Pansy, es-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ?  
-Oh, oui désolée.  
On installe à la table Serpentard accompagnés de Blaise, Théodore Nott, Milicent Bulstrode, et évidement, Crabbe et Goyle. J'adore le dîner. Je peux mater Hermione impunément. Elle ne nous regarde jamais. Et si un de ses petits copains tourne la tête vers nous, j'ai juste à faire semblant de me papouiller avec Dray et à l'appeler "Dragounet". C'est radical. Je devrais remercier Dray pour supporter ça quand même...  
Tout le monde est persuadé que je sors avec lui. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? En tout cas je ne prends pas la peine de démentir cette rumeur. Il est sûrement mon futur mari, alors à quoi bon ?  
Revenons-en à nos dragons... Ses yeux envoûtants. Hum, il vaut mieux que je ne m'attarde pas dessus, sinon je vais hurler "Regarde-moi !". Ses traits fins. Ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés. J'aimerai tant passer ma main dedans... Son sourire. Sa bouche. Ses lèvres bien sûr. Sa... Aïeuh ! Je viens de me prendre un coup de coude de Blaise. Ca veut dire que je suis en train de baver. Je lui lance un regard reconnaissant et je m'essuie discrètement le coin de la bouche sur la manche de ma robe. Fini le matage pour aujourd'hui.  
-Toi tu vas où, Mili ?  
-Chez mes frères, comme d'hab.  
-Moi je passe les vacances chez Greg, dit Crabbe.  
Les vacances ! J'avais totalement oublié que demain on rentrait chez nous. Un regard désespéré en direction de la table Gryffondor. Deux semaines sans toi, mon amour.  
-Et toi Pansy ? demanda Théodore Nott, un garçon charmant.  
-Hein ? Oh, je vais au manoir Malefoy. Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir mes parents...

* * *

A la table Gryffondor.  
-Parkinson est bizarre en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Hermione leva les yeux vers la table de Serpentard avant de répondre à son ami.  
-Mais non, Harry, elle est parfaitement normale. Tu vois bien qu'elle est en train de minauder sur Malefoy.  
-Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous regarder de toute la journée ! Je vous dis qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup.  
Un silence s'installa et Ron le rompit.  
-Euh... Mione ? C'est vrai que tu attendais une déclaration d'amour ?  
-Bien sur que non, Ron.  
Mais ses joues étaient redevenues écarlates et ses yeux brillaient. Une flamme de triomphe passa dans ceux de Ron.

* * *

Je veux des reviews ! _Puppy eyes_  



	2. Chapter 2

**Jessy **: Trois review ! Wahh ! Nan, c'est sérieux, je suis trop contente ! Tellement contente que je mets la suite immédiatement ! Je remercie de tout mon coeur **Link9**, **Melody313** et **Charybde**. Je vous fait de gros bisous à vous trois. Pour le Happy End, on verra... _sadique... _Bon aller, pour etre franche je vais faire ce que je peux pour un Happy end !  
Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En effet, nous voila face à deux Serpentard qui... font les cons ! Enfin il faut les comprendre aussi ! Ils ont un grand manoir pour eux tout seuls, ils n'ont pas à respecter les obligations de Poudlard et Narcissa, elle s'en fout du moment que son petit dragon est heureux ! Si vous n'aimez pas, NE PAS TAPER L'AUTEUR (enfin si vous avez le droit mais pas trop fort).

** Léopold**, a moitié nu : Eh, Jessy, tu n'aurais pas vu Sevy ? Il est parti après...

**Jessy** : épargne les détails, mon chéri. Ton petit Sev est surement allé se cacher...

**Léopold** : Bah..._  
_

* * *

Hermione sorti dans le compartiment des préfets du Poudlard Express. Elle souhaita de bonnes vacances aux préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, mais pas à ceux de Serpentard, bien sur. Ils auraient prit ça pour une insulte. Mais pourtant elle croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson qui fut traversé par un éclair de douleur ou d'indignation. La Gryffondor pensa avoir rêver, quand elle entendu une voix aigre dans son dos.  
-Passe de bonnes vacances, Granger.  
Hermione se retourna brusquement, comme frapper par une décharge électrique. Parkinson lui avait souhaité de passer de bonnes vacances. Son ton était ironique, son sourire narquois, mais il y avait dans ses yeux une sorte de sincérité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de la préfète. Harry avait peut-être raison, Parkinson n'était pas dans son état normal.   
-Toi aussi, fut obligée murmurer Hermione.

* * *

On est enfin arrivés au manoir Malefoy et je n'ai toujours pas chassé cette pensée de ma tête. J'ai souhaité de bonnes vacances à cette idiote, sous une impulsion totalement stupide, et elle m'a répondu. Elle m'a répondu ! On entre dans le manoir. Toujours aussi beau et luxueux.  
-Maman ?  
La voix de Drago résonne dans l'immense salon vide.  
-Drago, tu es là ? Pansy est avec toi ? Réponds une voix douce et sonore.  
-Oui, Maman. On est dans le salon.  
-J'arrive, Drago.  
Le bruit des escarpins de Narcissa Malefoy déchire le silence. Elle apparaît soudain et descends les escaliers avec grâce. Elle porte une robe bleu roi. Narcissa est vraiment la femme que j'admire le plus au monde.  
-Tu vas bien, mon petit dragon ? demande la mère de Dray en l'embrassant. Bonjour Pansy, ajoute t-elle en se tournant vers moi.  
-Bonjour Mrs Malefoy. Merci de m'avoir invitée pour les vacances.  
-Ce n'est rien. Je suis enchantée que tu sois là.

Le temps chez les Malefoy passe à toute vitesse. Ca fait quatre jours que je suis là. J'ai passé ce temps à délirer avec Drago, à ridiculiser les elfes de maisons ou à discuter avec Narcissa. C'est important pour moi d'avoir l'avis d'une dame. J'aurai bien aimé parler à Lucius aussi mais il n'est pas là, en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténébres sûrement.  
Il y a un sapin dans chaque pièce du manoir. C'est Noël, ce soir. J'ai envoyé un grand duc des Malefoy pour remettre mes cadeaux à leurs destinataires. J'aurai bien aimé envoyer un petit paquet anonyme pour cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui m'obsède. Mais je n'ai pas osé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en ce moment ? Mystère...  
On monte dans notre chambre. Dray à l'air songeur, ça ne lui ressemble pas.  
-A quoi tu penses Drago ?  
-A rien.  
-A Potter c'est ça ?  
Il acquiesce de la tête.  
-Je ne laisserai pas le balafré gâcher la soirée, je murmure en lui sautant au cou.  
-Pansy, lâche-moi, grogne t-il, contrarié que j'aie utilisé le mot "balafré".  
-Non, désolée, je suis très bien pendue à ton cou.  
-C'est ton dernier mot ?  
-C'est mon dernier mot.  
-A l'attaque !  
Drago se mets à me chatouiller. Je riposte, à moitié étouffée de rire. La bataille continue encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à se que je perde l'équilibre et m'appuie sur lui pour ne pas tomber. Mais, entraîner par mon poids, il bascule en arrière et se retrouve sur le dos. Heureusement qu'il a amorti ma chute.  
Hum, d'ailleurs je me rends compte qu'on est dans une position pas mal compromettante là. Peu importe. Je pique un bisou sur sa joue et je me couche entièrement sur lui, son torse comme oreiller.  
-Bonne nuit, Dray.  
Il est allongé par terre, bloqué sous mon poids, et moi je m'endors sur lui. Hum, le pauvre... Euhhh, ça bouge là. J'ai les yeux à moitié fermés mais je suppose qu'il est en train de me porter et de me déposer jusqu'à mon lit. J'aperçois vaguement la pâleur de ses cheveux avant de m'endormir vraiment.

-Debout, la belle au bois dormant. Il est six heures.  
-Huuuum, encore cinq minutes...Dray? Six heures ? Tu es dingue ou quoi.  
-Tu ne vas pas laisser attendre tes cadeaux, Pansy ?  
-Caaaadeauuuuuux !  
Il sait trouver les mots qu'il faut, Drago. Je suis parfaitement réveillée. Même que je fonce vers le sapin avec un sourire niais aux lèvres. J'ai cinq paquets. Le premier contient un pendentif en forme de serpent de la part de Théodore Nott. Je suis touchée. Théo fait rarement de cadeaux, mais ils sont toujours magnifiques. C'est très Serpentard en plus… Le petit serpent argenté bouge sa langue fourchue et ondule légèrement. Je l'accroche à mon cou et déchire l'emballage de celui de Blaise. Ooh, une mini Hermione ! Ou plutôt une toute petite poupée aux cheveux bruns avec un minuscule badge Gryffondor sur sa robe. Blaise, je t'adore !  
Le suivant ne m'inspire pas confiance. Un paquet cylindrique au papier froissé. Drago a l'air franchement amusé de me voir examiné scrupuleusement ledit paquet.  
-Mais euh ! Et si il était piégé ?  
-Il n'est pas piégé, Pansy. J'ai eu le même. C'est de Crabbe et Goyle.  
-Ah...  
J'ai l'air maligne là... Je l'ouvre et je vois un effet un mot de ces deux trolls des montagnes.

_Joyeux Noël Pans' !  
On en a piqué une demi-douzaine dans la réserve de nos paternels._

_Vince et Greg_

J'en déduis que leur cadeau est... une bouteille de Fire Whisky ! J'ouvre. Dans le mille... J'ai aussi reçu une robe de bal de la part de Narcissa, une lettre de Milicent et les photos de Dray. C'est une tradition. Chaque Noël, on s'échange les photos que l'ont à prit l'année précédente. Qu'est-ce qu'on étaient choupis en quatrième année ! J'ai l'impression que des siècles ont passés. C'est peut-être le cas... On est plus les innocents petits serpents de l'année dernière. La preuve, l'année dernière je n'étais pas si nostalgique. Enfin peut importe, on devait bien mûrir un jour.  
On frappe à la porte.  
-Entrez.  
C'est Narcissa.  
-Pansy, tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents. Ils veulent que tu ailles chez eux pour le reste des vacances, m'annonce t-elle, l'air contrariée.  
Ma bulle de bonheur éclate.  
-Euh... Oui. Bon, je... je vais faire mes bagages.  
Narcissa acquiesce de la tête et sort de la pièce.  
-Dray, je vais mourir.

* * *

Euh voila... 

**Léopold** : Sevyyyyyyyyyyy ! Montre toi, mon chou !


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessy** : Encore pleins de gentilles reviews pour moi ! Merci **Charybde**, **Parprika Star** et **Azills **! En fait, j'ai déjà écris la fin, mais a une heure très tardive, donc je ne sait pas si je vais la garder (elle est complètement tordue et traumatisante...).** Léopold** m'a gentillement fait remarquer que je parlait trop de la vie de Pansy et pas assez d'Hermione, donc j'ai un peu alléger (c'est a dire virer deux pages). Rassurez-vous, les parents de Pansy ne sont pas horribles ! Son père est un peu euh spécial (mais pas mangemort...) et sa mère ressemble étrangement à la mienne... Enfin, vous verrez bien dans ce chapitre. Dans les prochains, je ferai bouger (euhhhh pas dans ce sens la !) le couple un peu plus, promis ! Ah oui, et la Mrs Bell dont on parle est la grande tante de Katie, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mdr !

* * *

J'atterri enfin dans une pièce sombre.  
-Te voilà enfin, Pansy, dit une voix grave dans l'obscurité.  
-Oui.  
-Tu t'es bien amusée au manoir Malefoy ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas encore mariée et...  
Argg, il remet ça. S'il savait qui à volé mon cœur…  
-Je n'est rien fait avec Drago, je murmure, rougissante.  
-Bien, fille. Je ne veux pas que tu tombe enceinte avant d'être sur que tes enfants soient reconnus comme Malefoy.  
Zen, Pansy. Ce n'est pas grave si ton père ne te considère seulement comme une future reproductrice de sang-pur.  
-Oui, Papa.  
-Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas encore demandé ta main ? Tu fais tout pour que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, Papa.  
-Bien. Je compte sur toi pour honorer ta famille.Maintenant, vas dans ta chambre.  
J'obéis. Maintenant qu'il est loin, je peux laisser exploser mon agacement.  
C'est ma vie, non ? Si je le veux, je peux lâcher le masque de la parfaite héritière. Je pourrai même me barrer avec un Moldu si je voudrai. Ou une Sang-de-bourbe... Non, Pansy, ça c'est impossible.  
De toute façon je suis conditionnée depuis toujours. Depuis le jardin d'enfant, on a essayé de me mettre de idées mangemortiennes dans le crâne. Sans grand succès. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Et on m'a collé à Drago dans l'espoir que je m'éprenne de lui. Avec succès. J'ai un petit rire. Elle a quand même durée longtemps notre histoire d'amour. Ne vous moquez pas, hein, mais elle a commencé quand on avait 4 ans. Drago m'a dit "On échange nos Chocogrenouilles et on est amoureux". Et j'ai accepté. On a été ensemble pendant 5 ans. Après l'"amour" c'est transformé en amitié. Puis il y a eu elle. Hermione Granger. Cette sale fille de moldus. Mon amour. Je sors la mini Hermione que m'a offert Blaise de ma poche. Je la garderai toujours sur moi désormais. Je caresse un instant ses boucles brunes avant de la ranger bien à l'abris dans ma poche.

En plus de mon père qui me répète sans arrêt d'honorer mon sang, j'ai ma mère. Elle est ravie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se plaindre de tout et rien. De l'elfe de maison, des moldus, des Weasley, des voisins, du vin, de moi, des doxys, de la saleté, des fleurs dans l'allée, du parfum de Mrs Bell. Tout y est passé. Sans les lettres de Drago et sans Hermione, j'aurai craqué. C'aurait été une très mauvaise chose. Mais aujourd'hui je les quitte. Je retrouve mes amis. Et je retrouve mon amour. Ca a été si dur sans elle.  
J'aperçois quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Dans le métro, parmis les dizaines de têtes présentes je retrouve des cheveux blond pâle. Dragoooooooo ! Je ne vois pas son visage mais ça ne peut être que lui. Personne d'autre n'a cette couleur garantie cent pour cent Malefoy. Juste à côté de lui il y a un grand garçon noir aux pommettes hautes. Je bouscule tout se qui se trouve sur mon chemin et je leur saute au cou. Comme d'habitude, me direz vous. Mais en fait d'habitude je sais me retenir en public. Là non. Ils m'ont trop manqué.  
-Dray ! Blaise ! Je suis trop contente de vous revoir !  
-Je vois ça, murmure Blaise, hautain.  
-Tu vas nous lâcher Pansy ? demande Drago, l'air franchement agacé.  
Je les libère en riant. Ils peuvent trompé n'importe qui mais pas moi.  
-Personne ne nous connaît ici, les gars. On est libres.  
Dray n'a pas l'air très convaincu, mais Blaise consent à sourire. On se raconte les dernières nouvelles, on rit. Arrivés à King's Cross, je vois du coin de l'oeil une tignasse flamboyante. Weasley ? Je regarde dans sa direction et je vois des boucles brunes qui voltigent. Granger. Elle a tourné vivement la tête quand elle a vu que je regardais par là. Ca veut dire qu'elle nosu observait ? Je murmure le plus bas possible  
-Gryffondor en vue.  
Leur réaction est surprenante. Leurs sourires s'effacent d'un coup, leur démarche devient raide et leurs regards impénétrables. Vachement efficace. J'essai de faire pareil.

* * *

Hermione avait passé Noël chez sa famille et avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Elle se rua donc dans la salle commune Gryffondor. Haletante, elle salua Harry et Ron et entreprit de leur raconter ses vacances.  
-Mione, je peux te parler deux secondes ? Coupa Ron.  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans un coin vide de la salle commune.  
-En fait... euh... Mione... je crois que... je t'aime beaucoup et... et peut-être que...  
Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa déclaration maladroite car Hermione l'embrassait passionnément.

* * *

J'avoue ne pas avoir tout comprit tout à l'heure. J'ai croisé Hemione dans le train et elle m'a regardé avec insistance, comme si j'avais quelque chose sur le visage. Mais je n'avais rien. En bonne Serpentarde, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait ma photo et je suis partie. Là voila qui descends enfin dans la Grande Salle. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Main dans la main avec Weasley. Je vais le surveiller de près celui-là. Il a entre ces mains l'être la plus précieuse au monde... Non, je ne le quitterai pas des yeux. Il l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres avant de commencer à manger. J'ai froid soudain. C'est ça la jalousie, alors ? Je pique du nez vers mon assiette, bien que je n'aie plus très faim. Je me tourne alors vers Drago.  
-Tu devras tenter ta chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Dray, tu ne crois pas ? Je murmure de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.  
Il avait subitement pâlit.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Vas-y.  
Je lui jette un regard suppliant. Il est plus fort que moi. Moi aussi j'aurais essayé avec Hermione si j'en aurais eu la force. Je peux être...hum... très convaincante. Je n'aurais pas lâché ma proie avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux. Mais le problème avec l'amour, c'est que si elle me repousse, je ne supporterai pas son regard. Elle serait encore plus dégoûtée que d'habitude en me regardant. Elle se moquerait de ma faiblesse.  
-J'lecoinssaprèsl'dîner, marmonne Drago de manière quasi incompréhensible.  
Yes ! J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher. Par habitude mes yeux glissent vers la table de Gryffondor. Elle est en train de parler à Potter pendant que son petit copain s'empiffre. Si seulement c'était à moi qu'elle adressait des sourires comme ça. Stupide Sang-de-bourbe sexy qui ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Je me rends aux cachots pour le cours de potion. Je croise Hermione dans le couloir. Elle revient de la bibliothèque apparemment. Oh non ça recommence... Elle me dévisage comme dans le train. Je ne comprends pas. Je marche plus vite pour échapper à son regard.

* * *

**Jessy** : Le couple Ron/Hermione ne tiendra pas longtemp, niark ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? _se tords nerveusement les mains et rougit  
_  



	4. Chapter 4

Jessy : enfin le chapitre suivant ! Merci Lilix28, maeva et akémi pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir

* * *

Hermione avait complètement oublié le jour de son retour à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant. Mais elle s'en souvint à la seconde même ou ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Parkinson. Dans le couloir étroit du train, elle avait été proche, très proche de la Serpentarde et elle avait vu dans ses yeux froids une flamme. Toute petite et bien cachée mais une flamme quand même. La même flamme était présente en ce moment, mais elle n'était pas cachée du tout. Même à plusieurs mètres de Parkinson, elle la voyait brûler dans ses yeux. Elle ira raconter cela à Harry quand il la rejoindra. Mais où est-il ?

* * *

Le cours avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes et Dray ne s'était toujours pas montré. C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? Si ça se trouve ils sont en train de...  
Je coupe machinalement mes racines d'asphodèle avec des pensées qui ne peuvent naître que dans l'esprit d'un Serpentard quand Potter se montre enfin.  
-Ah, Monsieur Potter ! dit le professeur Rogue, toujours aussi agréablement cruel. Vous vous décidez enfin à nous honorer de votre présence ? Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
Alors que cet imbécile se rend à sa place, j'intercepte un regard vers ma table. Aha ! Il voulait voir si Drago était déjà là ! Je lui lance mon regard le plus venimeux possible pour lui faire comprendre que je sais tout. Ou du moins je le devine. Rogue recommence tranquillement son cours et ne s'interromps pas quand Drago entre. Il s'assoit déjà à coté de moi, insondable, J'adore et je deteste cet air determiné sur son visage. Le professeur Rogue l'ignore royalement.  
-Monsieur !  
-Oui, Miss Granger ? dit-il finalement.  
-Monsieur, vous avez enlevé trente points a Gryffondor et rien a Serpentard alors que Malefoy est venu après Harry !  
-Vous avez raison Miss Granger. J'avais... oublié.  
Je glousse, imitée par les autres vert et argent.  
-J'enlève trois points à Serpentard pour votre retard, Mr Malefoy.  
Vraiment trop sadique ce mec ! Ma Sang-de-Boube à l'air courroucée. Mmm...

Les potions finies, nous sortons de la classe. Au passage, j'agrippe fermement Potter à l'épaule alors qu'il range son chaudron.-Alors c'était où ? Je parierai sur le bureau de Rusard. Ce serai parfait vu le côté sado-maso de Drago, non ? Je lui susurre à l'oreille.  
-C'était dans la tour d'astronomie, mais merci pour l'idée.  
Et il s'en va. J'en reste bouche bée. Depuis quand un Gryffondor sait répliquer ? Alors la, je ne suis pas d'accord. On dit souvent que les Serpentard se croient supérieurs. Et c'est vrai, nous sommes supérieurs ! Les meilleurs en tout parce qu'on est prêt à tout pour ça. Alors que les Gryffis, aussi courageux soient-ils, suivent une morale à deux balles. Donc un Gryffondor n'a pas à répliquer à un Serpentard. Non mais ou va t-on si les Gryffondors répliquent ?

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le parc, un grand cri de belette traumatisée retenti.  
-TU AS ROULE UNE PELLE A…   
-Chuuuuut Ron !  
Tiens, on dirait que Potter s'est décidé à tout raconter à ses amis. Il en a mis du temps. Blaise et moi, on connaît déjà tous les détails. Ils n'ont rien fait d'intéressant en fait. Enfin, je veux dire qu'ils se sont juste embrasser. Mais pas n'importe comment, un baiser torride, affamé, violent. Pauvre Potty, il s'est fait roulé le patin de sa vie par son pire ennemi.  
Quand on croise le trio en rentrant au château, j'entends le rouquin dire entre ses dents  
-Tant que tu y es tu pourrais coucher avec Rogue après tes cours d'occlumencie.  
Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'a pas l'air, Rogue, mais il est vachement bien foutu !  
-Oh, Ron arrête !  
Ca c'est Hermione. C'est bizarre, elle n'a pas l'air choquée, elle.

Potty et Drago ont entamé un jeu du chat et de la souris. Bref tout vas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Moi, je me sens un peu abandonnée. J'ai Blaise évidement, mais il a d'autres amis. Je ne suis pas la seule à être dans cette situation. Miss Je-sais-tout aussi. Elle quitte souvent la tour Gryffondor à grands pas furieux ces jours-ci. Pas que je la suive hein ! Je grimace devant mon état de dépendance.  
-Hey Parkinson ! Tu essayes de te rendre plus laide que d'habitude ? lance un Serdaigle particulièrement téméraire.  
-Je ne le serait jamais au point de te ressembler, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Est-ce que vous saviez que j'étais rancunière ? Le lit de ce Serdaigle sera rempli de verracrasses avant ce soir, foi de Serpentarde !  
Enfin, pour l'instant je dois faire mes devoirs. La vieille Gobe-Planche (le gros lourdaud de Hagrid est absent pour une raison mystérieuse, je vais pas m'en plaindre !) nous à demander deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les Ashwinders. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est un Ashwinder ! Enfin si, c'est une sorte de serpent bizarre de couleur bleu... ou violet je ne sais plus. Mon livre de soins aux créatures magiques n'y consacre qu'un petit paragraphe. Bref, pas de quoi en faire deux maudits rouleaux de parchemins !  
J'entre donc dans la bibliothèque. Entre deux rayons, j'aperçois une tornade à la tignasse ébouriffée qui dévalise l'étagère de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle est incorrigible, je pense en cherchant le livre le plus gros et le plus moisi.

L'Ashwinder est un serpent mince, gris clair, avec des yeux rouges flamboyants qui apparaît lorsqu'...

Wow ! Des pages et des pages sur l'Ashwinder ! Si avec tout ça je n'ai pas un O !  
Je m'installe à une table et recopie les passages les plus intéressants en prenant soin de bien déchiffrer les caractères minuscules sur les pages écornées et tachées. Une bonne heure plus tard, j'écrivais les propriétés des oeufs gelés d'Ashwinder dans les potions en m'aidant de mon manuel quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos.  
-Oui ?  
-Désolée de te déranger, Parkinson, mais j'aurai besoin de l'Univers fascinant des Créatures magiques de Anne Honime, dit froidement la voix de Hermione.  
-Oui, bien sûr, prends-le, je réponds distraitement en me demandant à quelle température devait être conserver les oeufs pour garder leurs propriétés curatives.  
Alors qu'elle se saisit de l'énorme grimoire, je sens son regard méfiant sur ma nuque. Je lève la tête. C'est quoi encore son problème ? Puis ça fait tilt ! J'ai oublié d'être méchante pour une fois. L'énorme livre tombe à terre. Cela s'explique par le fait que la Gryffondor à déjà les bras remplis de nombreux volumes. Exaspérée, je soupir et ramasse le livre de Honime et le place brusquement sur la pile de bouquins de la brune puis me dirige vers la sortie sans un mot.


End file.
